


When you dream something crazy

by Mokkayiu



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokkayiu/pseuds/Mokkayiu
Summary: 23岁的Eddy和24Brett一起穿越到2021年，刚好看到了28岁的陈韦丞和29岁的杨博尧上床的场景，然后四个人一边混合双打，一边探讨过去未来。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	When you dream something crazy

（1）  
Eddy在派对上喝多了一点，靠在沙发上看Brett跟别人谈笑风生。他脑子嗡嗡响，脸上有些发烫。他等不下去了，他走了上去把Brett从拉人群众拉到自己身边。  
Brett有点惊讶，但也没有拒绝，只是向被打断对话的有人挥了挥手就跟着Eddy走出了客厅。  
漆黑的走廊里，两个人只是并排靠在墙上站着。不远处的人们还在狂欢，但Eddy只能听到自己的心跳声。因为分隔两地，他们有一段时间没见过面，他觉得是这个时候，应该说些什么，但一开口发现自己舌头打结了。  
该死的酒精。  
“你还好吗，要不要出去吹吹风。”Brett先打破了沉默。  
“没事……你回去吧，他们在等你。”  
不是这句话。为什么憋了半天只能说出完全背道而驰的话！  
“可是，你拉着我的手。”  
Eddy抬眼望了一下，还真是，自己正紧紧抓住Brett纤细的手臂，力度仿佛要把它捏碎。他浑身一激灵，赶紧松开往后退，却不小心绊倒了地毯，重心往后倒。  
“Eddy？！”

其实只是一瞬间的事情，大概是，但躺在地上的Eddy，望着漆黑的天花板，觉得像是度过了一个世纪这么长。头被磕到隐隐作痛。他想起来，才发现身上莫名的重物感从何而来—— Brett正趴在他胸口上。  
“Hey bro…”  
“看你做的好事，连我都被拽倒了。”Brett反应得很快，他迅速地站起来了。Eddy觉得胸口的温度突然下降，凉飕飕的。  
“抱歉。我、我们还是回去吧。摔了一下好像清醒了一点了。”  
“行。”Brett转身就走，Eddy望着他的背影，舔了舔下唇，一个无意识的习惯。  
“欸，客厅是这里吗？门是这样的吗？怎么这么安静。”  
“说起来，我们现在站的地方就是客厅……”虽然还是很黑，但Eddy很确定他腿撞到的是沙发。  
但Brett显然没听到他这句话，下一秒就毫不犹豫地打开了房门，然后直直站住。  
他们打开的不是刚刚还欢声笑语的客厅，而是一间睡房，点着昏黄的灯光，里面有一张双人床，床上有两人正在做应该在床上做的事。  
“Holy Moly!”Eddy瞟了一眼就下意识往后退，”Sorry！Brett你快关上门啊！”  
但Brett只是缓缓扭过头，用冷静到可怕的语气说：“等等，那是我们吗？”  
Eddy承认，Brett在大部分时间都比自己沉稳理智很多，而不像自己动不动就尖声怪叫，但此时的Brett的表情让他觉得有点害怕，甚至有点恐怖。甚至，他都不能理解他说的话是什么意思。  
“虽然难以置信，但里面的人是我们吗？”Brett又重复了一遍，还抬起手指了指房内。  
Eddy已经蜷起了十根脚趾，他咬了咬牙又看向了房间。  
床上的人显然发现了他们，当然了他们就站在门口，跪在上面的人停了下来望着他们，他的脸上也带着茫然的疑惑。Eddy很清楚这个表情，因为那个人长得跟自己一模一样，只是比现在的自己壮得多。在如此复杂的情况下，他居然还有空去欣赏那个自己的肌肉线条。他掏出裤兜里的手机，上面显示的日期是2021年。  
“这，怎么回事，五年后？！我在做什么春梦吗？”  
“你做春梦就是我被压在你下面操吗?”Brett站在一旁幽幽地来了一句，Eddy差点又尖叫出来，下意识就捂住了嘴巴。他才看到房间里的自己”身下的人。一个被黑布缠住了眼，白皙的身上留下朵朵红印，细长的腿正被身上人抬到腰间缠住的，杨博尧。  
Eddy真的尖叫出来了。他承认自己有妄想过这样的场景，但从来没有这么真实过。他不敢相信自己那个永远冲在自己前面，像鹰一样自由奔放的男人，一个一直让自己在他身后默默憧憬的人，会有一天这样被自己压在身下，毫无保留了地舒展着自己的身体，如此妩媚。  
“怎么了？是谁？”杨博尧好像是刚从昏睡中醒来，他的声音虚弱地差点听不出来，但Eddy肯定他从来没听过Brett会用这么甜腻的语气说过话。  
“没事宝贝，你刚又被我操晕过去了。要再来一次吗？我好像又硬了。”  
“我已经没力气了！”杨博尧用腿踢了一下陈韦丞的腰，但很快被人又抓住了小腿，使不上劲儿。”我很累了。”  
但陈韦丞显然没放过他，他俯身把头埋在杨博尧的颈窝里，流连忘返。  
他在亲杨博尧那颗痣，Eddy很肯定。他曾经有好多次瞟到Brett不经意出的那颗痣，都会莫名心动。他不该对一个男人的痣而心动，这很怪，但他还是忍不住想去摸摸。而现在，五年后的自己，正光明正大地抚摸它，舔舐它，亲吻它，在它上面打下自己的专属烙印。Eddy羡慕地吞了口水。  
杨博尧被蒙上了眼睛，并不知道五年前的他们正在凝望着这场房事。Eddy紧张地扭头望着身边的Brett，很好奇他怎么看到那样的自己。Brett只是默默地盯着眼前的一切，抿紧了嘴唇。  
“啊！”很快房间里杨博尧的尖叫就把Eddy的注意力夺了回去。他纤细的脖子向上扬起一个优美的弧度，平时在弦上灵活飞舞的手指，紧紧地抓住身下的床单。  
“走吧，Eddy。”一直像块冰冷的岩石一样站在身旁的Brett终于低下头，转身想离开。Eddy也不知道为什么一把抓住了他的手腕。果然好细，把手臂压在床上，他就会顺从地让自己……吗？  
“Brett”一开口，Eddy发现他的声音被情欲烧到嘶哑得不像话，”这只是梦。”  
“所以呢？”Brett把头转进黑暗里，Eddy看不到他的表情，”抱歉我需要冷静一下。”  
“你也兴奋了吗？”  
那是当然的，房间里杨博尧的呻吟声一浪比一浪高，Eddy从来没想过他的好友能发出这么高的声音。他真的佩服五年后的自己，不仅把自己一直憧憬的好友给操了，还能平静地在五年前的自己面前操。  
陈韦丞把杨博尧翻了个身，让他趴在床上后，从他身上退了出去。他用手擦了擦额上的汗，跪在床上喘气，然后抬眼望向还站在门口愣住的两个人，挥了挥手。  
毕竟是自己，Eddy一下子就领悟到了什么意思，直接把Brett也拉进了房。  
陈韦丞站下床，站在Eddy面前。两个自己面对面站着，很奇怪，而且另一个人还裸着。  
“我想休息一下，你上吧。”陈韦丞在他耳边轻声说，”你一直有个想法，不是吗？”  
Eddy很震惊，愣在原地发抖。他忍不住瞟向床上的杨博尧，咽了口水。想，当然想。  
“nah nah nah就算是梦也太离谱了，这太超过。”Brett好像回过神一样开始，又重新试图以一种开玩笑的口气去应对这个混乱的场面，”我不陪你们疯了，我要……”  
还没等Brett说完，陈韦丞直接就把他的头按过来强吻了上去。Eddy在一边瞳孔地震，果然练好手臂肌肉还是有用……不对！重点是，五年后的他居然有这个魄力去强吻Brett？？？  
Brett这个时候身体也不算瘦弱，反而是比Eddy锻炼得更好，但现在看起来根本毫无反抗，被放开的时候直接是喘得说不上话。  
“Eddy？!”床上的人等了太久，已经察觉到情况有些不一样了，他拿下了蒙在自己眼上的黑布，抓起了床头的黑框眼镜戴上，对面前匪夷所思的场景露出惊讶的表情。  
Jesus，现在的杨博尧也太好看了吧。五年后的他，脸部线条更圆润柔和了，一双大眼睛扑闪扑闪的，凌乱的湿发耷拉在额头上，情事还为他染上了一层粉红的底色。与其说这是五年后的杨博尧，不如说是逆回十年前的杨博尧。这些年到底发生了什么啊。  
“不会吧……”惊讶的不止是Eddy，还有Brett本人。他举起双手开始挠自己的头发，这是他开始焦虑的象征性动作，“WTF, Eddy Chen你都对我做了什么？？？？”  
“啊？！我还什么都没做啊！”  
“那我告诉你？”陈韦丞又把Brett给搂了回去，亲吻了他的耳朵，刚还想爆粗的Brett瞬间就安静下来了，“记住了，他这里很敏感，百试百灵。”  
“等一下，这什么情况？！”床上的杨博尧有些恼怒了，从刚才开始他就被人晾在一边。Eddy转头看了看这个把被子抓到胸前生气的人，觉得可爱死了。  
“五年前的我们来做客了，刺激吧？”陈韦丞搂着Brett嬉皮笑脸的样子仿佛就是在说邻居大妈来串门似的，“怎么样，你要不要跟五年前的我体验一下？”  
“F*ck！你有病吧陈韦丞！”杨博尧把一个东西朝他们扔了过来，Eddy接住了，是一个印着自己脸的抱枕。嗯，自己真的有病。

（2）

本来在这个乱七八糟的情况下，他们应该顾不上那种事了。难得和未来/过去的自己对面，他们应该坐下来，好好聊一聊。但不知道为什么变成这样，五年后的杨博尧正张开腿躺在Eddy身下，五年后的陈韦丞蹲在地上把Brett伺候得低喘连连。  
罪魁祸首是自己，Eddy把嘴唇从杨博尧的嘴唇上移开时，意识到了这点。面对这么秀色可餐的杨博尧，能忍住才怪。在无数个夜晚里他曾朦胧地梦过，但醒来后，那些旖旎的幻想都会被强烈的负罪感和羞耻感給冲刷地一干二净。现在，就在眼前，这个让他抱着千丝万缕奇特情感的好友，被吻肿的嘴唇一张一合地吸取新鲜空气。  
Eddy忍不住用手指抚摸他的唇，然后和目光一起移到他的下巴，他的颈部，他的锁骨，他的乳首，他的肚子，直到他的脆弱。他知道小提琴家的左手指尖的老茧有多硬多粗糙，划在杨博尧更加白皙细嫩的皮肤上会给他带来多大的刺激。果不其然，身下人诚实的反应证实了他的想法。  
“Brett……”Eddy开始缓慢地移动他的手腕，就像运弓一样，连手型都非常标准。”你、你喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯？”杨博尧用他白嫩的右臂挡住自己眼睛。Eddy把他压倒在床后，就把他的眼镜给粗暴地摘下了，用牙。他不是没见过Brett不戴眼镜的样子，但随着年龄增长，眼镜就像他身上的盔甲，摘下后的Brett有时候会显露出一种像幼兽一样彷徨不安的神情。  
此时的杨博尧，在被卸下“盔甲”后就一直用手捂住自己的眼睛不去看Eddy。他已经被抚弄地大口大口地喘气，房间里同时响起两个Brett发出的呻吟声，就像二重唱一样，挑动着所有人的神经。  
看杨博尧没有回答自己的问题，Eddy坏心眼地用粗硬的指尖去磨蹭顶端，像揉弦一样在上面轻轻按住颤动，“你是喜欢我的吧？Brett Yang ?”  
“嗯……”杨博尧扭动他的身体，左手紧紧抓住床单，指关节都发白了。Eddy有点不耐烦了，他用力把杨博尧挡住眼睛的手猛地拉开，迫使他望住自己。但看到他含着泪花的眼睛，Eddy又心软了，他伏下身用舌头晕开他眼角的水迹，和他在下面强有力地冲刺不同，他的舔舐极其温柔。”求求你了，我一直很想知道……我想要个确信……”  
“I Love you.”杨博尧看着Eddy说完这句话他就高潮了。

（3）

Eddy望着手上白色的液体，有点失神，等他恢复意识时已经被杨博尧抱进怀里，自己在哭。他望向房间另一边沙发上同样达到高潮的Brett，他还很倔强地没有脱下自己T恤，就算被爽到脸蛋涨红，也不肯向陈韦丞泄露过多的情欲。  
那时候的Brett还没那么柔软，不会像杨博尧一样抱着他亲吻他的头顶。而陈韦丞也没有像现在的自已一样有太多的犹豫，他直接就拉开了Brett的腿。  
“啊对了，这时候的你还没……”陈韦丞回过头转向杨博尧，”Bro，把润滑剂扔给我。”  
Eddy听到这话惊恐地从杨博尧怀里挣脱出来，但杨博尧只是皱了皱眉头。“看着你操五年前的我，可真别扭。”  
“你吃醋了吗？吃自己的醋？”陈韦丞笑出一排大白牙，表情轻松地像在开鬃蹄玩笑。  
杨博尧把床头柜上一瓶液体以一个漂亮的抛物线扔向陈韦丞，很不幸他没有接住，重重地砸在了他的胸膛上。以Brett Yang平时劈琴的力度，这一定很疼吧，Eddy心想。  
“Hey Bro！我要告你谋杀亲夫！”  
“你要对他，额，我是说我？你最好温柔一点，不然我现在就杀了你。”  
陈韦丞把润滑液倒手上，熟练地就找到了位置开始了准备工作。“你以为我还是你怀里那只动不动就哭的小弱鸡吗？多亏每天Practice40个小时，现在的技术被你锻炼地可好了。”  
“得了吧你，你昨晚看忠犬八公趴在我腿上哭了一个钟你忘了吗！”

因为被陈韦丞宽厚的背挡住，Eddy看不出清Brett的表情，但从他蜷起的脚指头，可以看出他相当害怕，想竭力抵抗，但无奈陈韦丞的动作把他骂出口的话全部变成暧昧的呢喃。他正在三双眼睛的瞩目底下被侵犯。  
Eddy感觉一股热流又重新涌到下身，没有什么春药能比Brett Yang的骄傲被打碎的瞬间更有效。陈韦丞信守诺言，一开始的动作都是缓慢而轻柔的，他的控制能力很好，不紧不慢地开垦这片处女地。Eddy那双音乐家灵敏的耳朵能听出Brett带血的痛苦和暗涌的愉悦。  
“其实第一次……我们第一次做的时候，我不记得你当时是什么表情了，因为我们都喝醉了。Jesus，我现在终于看到了。”  
“我记得……巡演结束的那天晚上你特别兴奋，回到酒店躺在床上睡不着，把我拉起来说要比比谁不错一个音把帕24拉下来。我俩拉得都很离谱，但你比我离谱多了，还不肯认输要耍赖，我就把你按在床上了。就像这样。”  
Eddy还没反应过来他就被杨博尧压倒在床上了。这段回忆对他来说还在未知的未来，所以他只能茫然无措地瞪着眼睛看压在他上面的杨博尧。啊，是这个眼神，果然没有变。  
“其实我那天晚上没有醉。”杨博尧突然压低了声音，只有Eddy能听到。  
Eddy的心跳得飞快，他用手抚上杨博尧肉肉的脸，仰起头去亲吻他。在杨博尧坐上他勃起的那一刻，他松开了手，倒在床上长长地叹了一口气。就算这时候有死神冲出来说要带他下地狱也无所谓了，他要拉住眼前这个人一起走，去哪儿都好。  
“Eddy……”杨博尧的动作没有陈韦丞那么克制，越来越快，他像疯了一样在Eddy身上剧烈起伏，节奏明显要比另一边快得多，就像他的演奏一样，一旦进入忘我状态就会不受控制，这也很迷人。Eddy伸手扶上他的腰，去迎合他的动作。他愿意把主动权交给对方，因为他们什么时候都能配到一起，就像共享一个灵魂一样和谐。他想他应该得到想要的答案了：未来的他会和他骄傲的，强大的，自信的，坚韧的，美丽的，脆弱的，挚爱的朋友，以各种形式结合在一起，发下牢不可破的誓言。

（4）

再次睁开眼睛的时候，已经是太阳升起的时候。走廊的窗户没有窗帘，阳光直直地刺进来。Eddy艰难地眨了眨眼睛，低下头躲避令人难受的光线，却撞上了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。但他意识到Brett正靠在他怀里睡着时，他突然清醒了。他四处环顾了一下，是他们昨晚来参加派对的朋友的家，不知道为什么他俩就在走廊睡着了。现在估计还很早，房子里其他人还没醒来，非常安静。  
不对，在这之前应该是……Eddy觉得脑袋一阵生疼，有些什么非常重要的场景想要抓取出来。  
“Brett很拼命，你要拉住他.”  
“工作很重要，但身体健康最重要。”  
“Eddy自信一点，你们都会成长为彼此的基石的。”  
“你们还有很长的路一起走。”  
对了，他做了一个非常神奇的梦，和他的身边的好友一起，穿越到了五年后的世界，在某个陌生的国度里，年近30的陈韦丞和杨博尧对他们说了这些话。  
“啊，这里是？”Brett也醒了，他眨巴眨巴眼睛，从Eddy身上坐起来。”是澳大利亚……”  
“你睡蒙了吗？这里不是澳大利亚是哪里？”  
“不知道……总觉得我去了一个蛮热的地方。”Brett大开双臂伸了个懒腰，并打了个大大的哈欠。”救命，为什么我觉得自己全身这么痛。”  
Eddy突然又想起了更多梦中的场景，脸立刻发烫了。他低下头，盯着自己磨损的鞋尖，”那个……我昨晚好像做了个梦。”  
“我也做了个梦。”  
“是好梦吗？”  
“……Maybe.”  
Eddy忍不住扬起嘴角，他抬头望向Brett的脸上洒满了明媚的阳光。

**Author's Note:**

> 我好久没写文了！没想到复健练手就挑战混合双打，我真的一滴都不剩了…
> 
> p.s.贝多芬全套交响曲真的好适合当写黄BGM啊（SaCREliGIous！）


End file.
